Un Trío de Cuatro
by Reira26
Summary: Colección de drabbles y one-shots acerca de las chicas de BiBi y Nozomi. III: Estaban más nerviosas que nunca, ¡era una simple pijamada, por Dios!... Aunque las chicas de BiBi están seguras de que lo último que usarán esa noche será una pijama. Créditos a Zawawa por la imagen.
1. Cuentos para dormir

Bienvenidos al rincón de Reira~ (?) Es raro volver con algo que no sea drama, pero es que me estoy guardando los dramones (?) Esta vez vengo con algo un poco extraño que que me ha estado rondando la cabeza: BiBiNozo. Sí, ese es uno de mis gustos raros junto a ciertos ships que luego descubrirán xD Culpen al dios Zawawa por meterme esto en la cabeza con sus magníficos dibujos. La verdad no creo que lo que escribo acerca de esto esté bonito, pero igual quiero subirlo (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta va a ser una colección de drabbles y one-shots acerca de este cuarteto, la mayoría no tendrán relación entre sí a menos de que lo aclare. Quiero decir que también estoy abierta a sugerencias o peticiones para este fic (?) No esperen gran cosa, estas son ideas que deberían quedarse como tal pero que quiero publicar porque Yolo (?) Déjenme con mis títulos malos :v

 **LL! no me pertenece. La imagen pertenece a Zawawa.** (adorenlo/la, sus dibujos son preciosos, pueden encontrarle en Pixiv o Twitter)

Espero lo disfruten, si les gusta no se les olvide dejar un review~

* * *

 **Un Trío de Cuatro**

 **Cuentos para dormir**

— Eli-chan, si no te quitas de mi cara no les podré leer. —Dijo, pero la pequeña rubia seguía aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Yo también quiero a Nozomi! —Gritó Maki, seguramente haciendo un puchero, al tiempo que jalaba su mano.

— Noshomi, la idol número uno del universo quiere que le leas un cuento. —Esta vez fue Nico, que aun no lograba pronunciar correctamente su nombre.

Suspiró completamente resignada ante las normales discusiones del trío de niñas que gustaban demandar su atención. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría enviar tres pequeñas a una bruja? Debió ser como las demás brujas y comerse a las humanas cuando llegaron a su casa, pero ella era una buena persona y ya era demasiado tarde para deshacerse de las revoltosas crías que siempre discutían por una cosa y por la otra. Volvió a suspirar, más libre ahora que Eli se había quitado de su cara, pero igual de irritada pues se estaban peleando jalándola del vestido.

Comenzó a acariciar su rostro para ver si, tal vez, a la tensión se le daba la gana de abandonarla; pero no, la maldita era bien obstinada. Sentada en el suelo se dedicaba a mirar a sus protegidas y a desviar cualquier objeto volador que pudiese romperse si caía al suelo; al menos tenía magia, de lo contrario ya se habría chiflado. Se echó en el suelo, haciendo levitar los libros para niños que tenía cerca y pasó las páginas desde la distancia para ver si alguna de las historias captaba su atención, pero el problema era que ya les había leído todas.

— ¡Estúpido tomate! —Nico llamaba así a Maki por su preciosa cabellera roja.

— ¡Enana! —Aunque todas eran unos pedacitos de persona, Nico era muy pequeña para su edad.

— ¿Por qué no se casan de una vez? —Elicchi a veces era un poco prematura— Así yo puedo casarme con Nozomi.

Se ahogó con su propia saliva al escucharla decir eso. Está bien, la situación se estaba descontrolando. Se sentó de golpe y vio que la cara de la pequeña rubia estaba más que seria. Se cubrió el rostro cuando las otras dos empezaron a protestar porque serían ellas quienes se casarían con su persona. ¿Por qué los niños pequeños debían decir cosas tan vergonzosas?

Quitó su corta capa para amarrarla al cuello de Eli, su sombrero quedó sobre la cabeza de Maki y su pasador de estrella sosteniendo un par de mechones negros de Nico. Se agachó para acariciar sus mejillas regordetas, sonriendo por los pucheros que hacían. Las abrazó con fuerza y ellas correspondieron con sus cortos bracitos. Aunque fueran un trío más bien problemático, adoraba a sus pequeñas niñas… Incluso cuando decían cosas que la hacían sonrojar.

— Me casaré con todas cuando crezcan. —Sus ojitos brillaron tiernamente, emocionadas por la idea— Pero ahora vamos a la cama.

— Igual Noshomi me querrá más a mí.

— ¡Nico!

Y ahí iba de nuevo una pelea. Suspirando las acomodó en sus camas y se preguntó: ¿qué les voy a leer hoy? Pero no, hoy no habría libros, sino la historia de una brujita que tenía tres hermosas esposas que siempre estaban peleando; ese cuento le gustaba… Y esperaba que no se quedara solo como una fantasía.

* * *

Los próximos capítulos serán más largos, esta es solo una historia basada en una de las hermosas imágenes de Zawawa. Pronto (cofcofmañanacofcof) tengo una cirugía, por lo que trataré de publicar dos long-fic en espera y, no sé, cosas que se me ocurran, que no les sorprenda si de pronto están llenos de notificaciones mías (?) Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer~


	2. El avioncito

Nuevamente, Reira con sus ideas locas del BiBiNozo~ ¡Gracias a todos lo que leyeron y comentaron! Realmente me hicieron reír con sus review x3 Es bueno ver que no estoy completamente solla con mi medio perturbadoras ideas de este curioso grupo de chicas.

 **Aclaraciones:** Otra vez, son niñas, solo que esta vez dos de ellas tienen el poder de transformarse en un animal. Debo decir que este one-shot está basado en una imagen del gran Zawawa (el de la portada) y llevo tiempo queriendo llevar su imagen a palabras, simplemente porque es hermosa y él/ella es un gran artista. Este es un drabble por lo que está corto. **LL! no me pertenece. La imagen pertenece a Zawawa**

Espero les guste y recuerden comentar~

* * *

 **Un Trío de Cuatro**

 **El avioncito**

— ¡Nojyomi!

La ignoró, diciéndole "un momento", mientras miraba a la pantalla del celular y golpeaba las múltiples notas con ayuda de su magia. El aparato levitaba a unos buenos centímetros de su rostro, siendo eso mucho más cómodo que jugar con sus pulgares; además podía descansar su cabeza en la abullonada almohada que había cosido con las tres chiquillas. Sentada sobre su abdomen estaba Eli, hablando y hablando, diciéndole cosas a Nico, quien se divertía simulando a un avión, acostada sobre sus pies, los cuales mantenía en alto para que ella creyera que volaba. Maki leía un libro… Era la menor, pero la única que sabía leer.

Ese jueguito que tenía el dispositivo era adictivo. En especial porque las muñequitas bailaban en el fondo de la pantalla, aunque eso la desconcentrara a veces de darle a todas las notas. La niña gato parecía disfrutar de estar en el aire, riendo divertida, mientras la rubia sentada sobre ella solo bufaba y hacía pucheros.

— ¡Nojyomi! ¡Nojyomi! ¡Elichika también quiere jugar al avioncito! —Dijo con una pizca de molestia en su voz.

— Ajá, espera un momento, ya se va a acabar la canción… —Respondió con voz lenta, concentrada en las notas que caían. Estaba cerca de conseguir un combo perfecto.

— ¡Nojyomi! ¡¿Estás escuchando lo que dice Elichika?! —Gritó, totalmente enojada por ser ignorada. Entonces apretó sus dos pechos con sus pequeñas manitas.

— ¡Hyaa!

Si había algo que avergonzara a Nozomi era que tocaran sus pechos. Su rostro se pintó de rojo al sentir las manitas apretando aquella parte de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar doblar las piernas y dejar de concentrarse… Mala idea. El celular cayó directo en su cara con un golpe seco y Nico logró tomar su forma de gato rosado antes de caer sobre Eli y aplastarla; aun así cayó sobre su cabeza, por lo que su cara terminó entre los senos de la bruja. Maki se había convertido en un pequeño murciélago de ojos rojos.

— Ustedes son idiotas, no tiene sentido. —Dijo la vocecilla de la pelirroja.

— Es la tonta de Eli. —Respondió Nico, dando un saltito al suelto para estirarse— Es una tonta humana.

— Nico, Maki, no sean así con Eli. —Regañó Nozomi, sintiendo que la pequeña rubia sollozaba entre sus pechos— Fue un error, ¿cierto?

— P-pero Nojyomi no le prestaba atención a Elichika… —Dijo, con lágrimas de cocodrilo recorriendo sus mejillas regordetas.

— Ven aquí. —La tomó entre sus brazos una vez se hubo sentado y la acunó contra su pecho— Solo debes ser más paciente, ¿de acuerdo? —La niña asintió.

— ¡Eso es injusto! —Gritaron al tiempo las otras pequeñas, ya luciendo como humanas— ¡Eli siempre se lleva la mejor parte!

Entonces buscaron cómo acomodarse para abrazar a Nozomi y colgarse a ella como pasaba siempre que le daba atención a una y no a las demás. La pelirroja se subió en sus hombros, recostándose sobre su cabeza, y Nico se sentó en su pierna libre, abrazándola aunque sus bracitos no pasaban de la mitad de su cintura. Suspiró resignada… Eran unas chiquillas celosas que solo querían llamar su atención y no perder entre ellas. Un día de estos la matarían con tanto amor.

* * *

BiBi como niñas pequeñas en sus trajes de Dancing Stars on Me son la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Espero les haya gustado. Recuerden comentar y compartir sus ideas para este curioso grupo.

Saludos.


	3. Pajama Party

Francamente, la continuación vino más rápido de lo que pensé; fue algo así como una epifanía (?) Y seamos sinceros, me inspiré en el nuevo set de cartas del Sif para esto. Nozomi con el peluche de zorro es la cosa más gay y tierna que he visto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Nada, decir que las nuevas tres cartas de las musas son muy tiernas y que deseo a Nozomi con toda mi alma (?) Also... ¡Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan esta descabellada colección de one-shots! **LL! no me pertenece. La imagen pertenece a Zawawa.**

* * *

 **Un Trío de Cuatro**

 **Pajama Party**

Se preguntaba por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa. ¡Es solo una pijamada! Su subconsciente casi le gritaba que dejara la estupidez para otro momento. Ciertamente, era la primera vez que iría a quedarse en casa de Nozomi, pero aun así no era suficiente razón para el temblor de su cuerpo. Mientras esperaba en la parte trasera del auto a que el chofer le avisara que habían llegado, notó que su pecho se sentía apretado. Ya se estaba preguntando si estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco, pero la falta de cosquilleo en el costado izquierdo le borró la idea sin consideración.

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba nerviosa porque sabía que le gustaba Nozomi.

No hacía mucho había notado que sus sentimientos por su compañera de tercer año eran distintos a los que albergaba por las demás. Simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza, su cercanía causaba estragos en ella y se volvía disfuncional cuando veía sus ojos; le costó tres novelas de romance empalagoso, una noche de doramas coreanos y horas de baladas cursis para darse cuenta. Así que tenía razones para lucir como que sufría de Parkinson. Incluso estaba pensando en ordenar volver a casa, porque seguramente se moriría de ansiedad.

Para su desgracia, llegaron antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Bajó del auto, tratando de caminar como una chica normal de preparatoria y no como una garza epiléptica. Timbró, fallando varias veces por el temblor, y esperó unos segundos antes de que la puerta de abriera. Estuvo a punto, pero es que a un pelo de calvo, de tirar la bolsa con su pertenencias a la cara de la persona que le abrió. Hasta donde recordaba, Nozomi no era más alta que ella y mucho menos tenía cabello rubio. _Me lleva la madre_.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Eli? —Preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible aun si quería matarla a batazos. Era su mayor rival, a la que no podría ganarle; vamos, que no era ciega, Nozomi y Eli son gays la una por la otra.

— Sí, buenas noches, Maki, pasa. —Se ignoraron mutuamente, lo mejor era evitar matanzas— No creas que estoy muy feliz. —Y dicho eso indicó la sala.

No solo la rubia de pacotilla sino el gremlin enano, ¡ja! Pero qué espectáculo. Nico levantó la cabeza desde su posición, acostada en el sofá, y torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Oh, por todos los dioses habidos y por haber, ¡las mataría! Respiró profundamente, repitiéndose que igualmente era una simple pijamada sin más objetivo que quedarse a dormir en casa de Nozomi.

— ¡Ah!, Maki-chan, por fin llegaste. —Cantó la mayor de las presentes, saliendo de su habitación. Traía el cabello suelto, cosa que pareció causar corto circuito en las tres invitadas— ¿Qué quieren hacer?

 _Comerte_ , pensó. Las otras dos parecían pensar lo mismo que ella. Trató de pensar en que era una monja, así tal vez las ganas de echársele encima desaparecerían tarde que temprano. Cruzó miradas con Eli y luego con Nico, todas tres manteniendo una rápida conversación sin palabras que no salió muy bien como pasaba siempre que querían dialogar.

— Creo que sería bueno que nos pusiéramos nuestros pijamas. —Comentó la pelinegra. El resto de BiBi asintió y la otra joven juntó sus manos frente al pecho para sonreír.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Nos cambiamos en la misma habitación? —Preguntó con su sonrisa socarrona, a lo que todas se sonrojaron con violencia y negaron— Bromeo. Me cambiaré en mi habitación, ustedes pueden usar el lugar que quieran.

Con eso escucharon los pasos alejarse. Rápidamente se juntaron, como en sus prácticas por sub-unidades y Eli, siendo la más cercana a Nozomi, comentó que por lo general la chica se tomaba su tiempo para cambiarse, entre cinco y siete minutos. Asintieron, sacaron sus atuendos y con más rapidez que flash ya estaban listas. En fila india, guiadas por la rubia, llegaron a la puerta entreabierta de la recamara.

Al unísono pasaron saliva.

Asomaron las cabezas.

Nozomi…

Nozomi estaba en ropa interior, deshaciéndose del sostén.

Es posible que Maki se desmayara, que Nico tuviera que retener la sangre que salía de su nariz y que Eli balbuceara al menos unos doscientos _harasho_ por segundo. La chica de cabello púrpura giró hacia ellas, sonrojada hasta las orejas pero con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Las chicas de BiBi se pusieron de pie, tiesas como estatuas, esperando un washi washi como castigo, pero Nozomi solo rio.

— ¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo? —La miraron con interés, viendo que tomaba una carta de su baraja del tarot y la guardaba entre sus pechos, asegurándola bien— La primera que consiga la carta, tiene un premio.

Fue como si hubiese presionado el botón de encendido en ellas. Se posicionaron y en menos de un segundo atacaron, porque querían conseguir el premio. Al demonio con la pijamada, lo último que iban a usar esa noche era una pijama.

* * *

Usen su imaginación para lo que siguió (guiño, guiño (?)) Espero les haya gustado, recuerden comentar.

Saludos.


	4. Hasta que sean mayores

Y yo sigo con mi BiBiNozo... Es que son muy divertidas (?) Entre otras cosas~ Estaré de viaje, así que si no respondo sus comentarios hasta dentro de unos días ya sabrán porqué xD Como siempre, espero que les guste y recuerden comentar~

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta idea salió de los comentarios, así que espero les guste... Tal vez no es el mejor, pero nada, luego intentaré explotar más la idea de adolescentes hormonales :v Gracias por leer y comentar, preciosuras, se les quiere. **LL! no me pertenece. La imagen pertenece a Zawawa.**

* * *

 **Un Trío de Cuatro**

 **Hasta que sean mayores**

Inhaló profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de aire que liberó lentamente con un sonido silbante al tiempo que se pasaba la mano para echarse el cabello hacia atrás, notablemente irritada aunque las chicas frente a ella no lo notaran. Las miró con desaprobación, tratando de sacar a relucir lo molesta que estaba pero sin lograrlo. Soltó la mezcla de un gruñido y un soplido de resignación; apuntó con su índice derecho a las tres muchachas que discutían a todo pulmón para a continuación hacer como si cerrara una cremallera. Viéndose calladas por magia la miraron con ojos abiertos tratando de abrir los labios sellados. Sonrió, por fin un poco de calma.

—No me miren así, ya me tenían cardiaca. —Se excusó subiendo los hombros, sonriendo con malicia.

La joven rubia se masajeo las sienes y aprovechó que sus compañeras de miraban como si estuviesen a punto de matarse para darles a ambas un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Comenzaron una nueva discusión sin palabras pero con golpes que la hacía sentirse mas molesta de lo que ya estaba. Acercó un sartén con magia y les dio a todas un golpe en la cola con eso; ya no eran niñas, pero seguían comportándose como tal. Suspiró.

—Les daré otro golpe si siguen peleando. —Se estaban acariciando la retaguardia. Hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarles el hechizo de encima.

—Maki no deja de llamarme enana. —Dijo Nico.

—Hmp, no sé a qué te refieres. —Respondió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo sólo quiero que se callen. —Comentó Eli llevándose las manos a la cara. Bueno, entendía ese sentimiento.

—¿Qué les parece si hacemos silencio un rato y me dejan concentrarme en esta poción? —Preguntó con sarcasmo subiendo las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa más bien falsa.

Estuvieron de acuerdo a regañadientes y se sentaron a hacer la tarea que habían dejado de lado por estar discutiendo. Ella siguió con su menjunje extraño, incluso cuando pasos sonaron camino arriba por la escalera de madera; que hicieran lo que quisieran, ya estaban lo suficientemente grandecitas para ello. Agregó al líquido púrpura un ala de murciélago y revolvió, algo asqueada por el olor. Entonces, al escuchar que en el segundo piso Maki y Nico volvían a discutir gruño exasperada. Debió haberlas metido al horno en cuanto las dejaron en el umbral de su puerta. Ya estaba a punto de subir para darles en la cabeza con el sartén que volaba a su lado, pero la joven rubia le impidió seguir. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado algo confundida y después dio un paso al frente para acariciarle el sonrojado rostro que perdía sus detalles infantiles con cada día.

—¿Que sucede Elicchi? ¿Te sientes bien? —La rubia asintió tímidamente. Tenerla cerca le hacía notar lo alta que estaba con tan sólo quince años, estaban casi de la misma estatura — ¿Necesitas algo?

—Ehm... H-hay algo que quisiera probar...

—¿Y qué sería? —Preguntó tomando su mejilla.

Sin una palabra le indicó que se acercara. Dio un paso adelante y se inclinó al frente cuando le dijo que tenía que contarle un secreto. De pronto sobre sus labios se posaron los de Eli moviéndose con cuidado y suprema duda. La observó, con sus ojos cerrados con cierto temor y sus mejillas enrojecidas con dulzura... Era tan bonita... Le posó las manos en la cadera para acercarla a su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola a juzgar por cómo se separó. Le sonrió amablemente antes de volver a besarla, riñéndose internamente por estar haciendo eso con una humana menor de edad.

Pero no podía evitarlo. El roce de sus labios se sentía bien incluso cuando sabía que era mejor entregarse a la policía por pedofilia. La abrazó apropiadamente, inclinando un poco la cabeza para profundizar el beso, dándose un largo sermón que ignoraba por la suavidad y la calidez de la chica entre sus brazos.

— ¡Gaaaah! ¡Eliiiii! —La voz de Nico perforó sus oídos como un taladro, obligándola a separarse de la rubia que le miraba con su rostro hecho un tomate y humo saliendo de sus orejas— ¿Para esto nos dijiste que te esperáramos arriba? ¡Eso es contra las reglas!

— No precisamente... —Murmuró Maki, jugando con su cabello— Pero sí fue una estrategia sucia.

Enarcó las cejas porque no entendía un carajo de lo que estaban diciendo. ¿Estrategias? ¿Reglas? Se pasó una mano por el rostro, irritada de nuevo. Eli se cubría la cara, aun intentando procesar lo que había pasado segundos atrás, ignorando por completo a las otras dos muchachas que discutían y le regañaban. Sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían al pensar en que había besado a la joven rubia y, ¿lo peor?, se había sentido bien.

Pronto sintió que unas manos tomaban sus pechos y otras su trasero, apretando suavemente, logrando que su rostro se tiñera de distintas clases de rojo. Bajó la vista para encontrar a Nico y Maki toqueteándola, concentradas en su tarea mientras la otra chiquilla hacía pucheros y gritaba lo injusto que era. Ahora que lo pensaba... De pequeñas solían pelear por quién sería su esposa... Debían estar tratando de ganarse su atención.

— ¡N-Nico! ¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?! —Le recriminó a la pelinegra al sentir su pequeña mano en los muslos— ¡Maki! No aprietes tanto.—Los labios le temblaban, sucumbiendo ante el placer que iba acomodándose en su cuerpo— ¡Eli! E-en el cuello no... —Dijo en voz baja cuando la rubia comenzó a besar ese sensible lugar.

Apretó los dientes, abrumada por la placentera sensación a lo largo de su cuerpo, tratando de disimular el temblor de sus piernas y la respiración entrecortada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de convencerse que no se sentía bien aunque su cuerpo estuviese reaccionando con fuerza a cada pequeño estímulo. ¡Eran unas niñas! Ninguna pasaba de los quince años y ya estaban haciendo esas cosas. ¡Estaba mal! ¡Mal, muy mal! Pero lo peor era que se sentía bien, y odiaba aceptarlo.

Tres sartenes bajaron directo a la cola de las tres chiquillas que jugueteaban con su cuerpo, ocasionando quejidos y maldiciones que llenaron la casa antes de quedar en silencio. Se alejó del trío, masajeándose las sienes tratando de lucir molesta incluso si el sonrojo la delataba. Levantó su arma, dejándolos flotar en el aire, pendiente de los pucheros de las señoritas que ahora se miraban con culpabilidad. Olvidaba que estaban comenzando una etapa... Hormonal.

— Señoritas, ¿qué creen que estaban haciendo? —Preguntó tratando de parecer imponente, cosa que no lograba porque dos de ellas eran casi de su misma altura.

— ¡Fue culpa de Eli! —Gritaron la pelirroja y la pelinegra al tiempo, señalando a la "culpable".

— ¡¿Y yo qué hice?! —Preguntó retrayéndose un poco— ¡Fue idea de ustedes!

— ¿Quién nos envió al segundo piso para poder besar a Nozomi? —Recriminó Maki cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho— Dijimos que teníamos que estar todas en el mismo lugar.

— Vivimos en la misma casa. —Comentó Eli rodando los ojos— Técnicamente estamos en el mismo lugar.

— ¡Tramposa! —Le gritó Nico, dándole un golpe en el brazo— Te aprovechas de ser rubia, alta y bonita. Y Maki también. Solo porque ustedes son como modelos, Nico se queda atrás.

Y así la discusión fue tornándose más bochornosa, con comentarios más vergonzosos que la hacían querer meterlas en el horno y hacer un banquete con ellas para las demás brujas. Pero... Aceptaba que era un poco tierno que trataran de ganarse su atención, incluso si eso significaba manosearla. Carraspeó, dando un paso para quedar entre ellas, poniendo fin a la tonta pelea.

— Primero, Nicocchi, tú no te quedas atrás, eres tan bonita como Maki y Eli. —Le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla— Maki-chan, no vuelvas a apretar mis pechos o te daré un washi washi. —La amenaza le quitó el color de la cara— Elicchi, debes seguir las reglas del juego, ¿entendido?

Las tres asintieron, mirando a un lado ofendidas con las demás. Rio divertida por su actitud infantil y se inclinó para darles a todas un beso en las labios, dejándolas casi echando humo por las orejas. Eran demasiado tiernas para su propio bien.

— Que esto no vuelva a pasar. —Cantó, dejándolas con carita de decepción total. Sonrió divertida al tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo— Cuando sean mayores de edad, veremos qué sucede.

La voz coqueta y juguetona que usó las hizo sonrojar más y quejarse llamando su nombre. Esperaba no tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a sus tres chiquillas hormonales... Porque dudaba poder contenerse si volvían a hacer eso.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado~ ¡Gracias por seguir esta pequeña y a veces descabellada colecciones de drabbles!

Saludos.


End file.
